


He is my love

by KadenOwO



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadenOwO/pseuds/KadenOwO
Summary: A Leorio nunca le importo ser un Omega.Cuando Leorio se presenta en el barco ballena no se sorprendió, algo en el lo sabia, especialmente cuando conoció a Gon y Killua, algo dentro de su mente le grito "¡Cachorros, Proteger y Manada!" era lo mas escuchado. Y más cuando se dio cuenta que también le gustaban los hombres, lo hacían sentir seguro especialmente Kurapika.Los Zoldyck siempre fueron Alfas e Illumi no es la excepción, nunca le llamaron la atención los otros amigos de Killua, solo ese mocoso Gon. Nunca le llamo la atención algún omega hasta ahora y resulto ser uno de los amigos de Killua.Kurapika sabia que era Alfa, pero solo estaba interesado en la venganza, no tenia tiempo para omegas y amigos. Solo lo molestaban, lo retrasaban.Hisoka siempre pensó que la mayor excitación lo obtendría peleando y asesinado a oponentes fuertes, hasta que olio ese aroma a caramelo y su pene se paro. Eso era nuevo. Hisoka encontraría a ese Omega y lo desafiaría a muerte para quedarse con su corazon. Y por primera vez se puso de acuerdo con su Alfa. Bueno medianamente de acuerdo.Kalluto siempre pensó que su hermano era raro, pero ahora se puso mucho más raro. Ahora se arrepiente de venir.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Leorio Paladiknight/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	He is my love

A Leorio nunca le importo ser omega, algo en el le sabia que era un omega porque siempre tenia la necesidad de proteger, y sus sospechas se hicieron más evidentes cuando conoció al tierno Gon y su mente grito "¡Cachorro, Cuídalo, Mimalo, Quiérelo, Abrázalo!", cosa que hizo, pero después conoció a Kurapika y sintió que tenia que tenia que sanar a Pika, pero no entendía... ¿Que tenia que sanar? 

Ya ha pasado casi un año y aun no puede creer que paso el examen de cazador, allí conoció a su otro cachorro, a Killua, primero no le agradaba y lo trataba como viejo ¡El tenia 16! Pero si Killua no hubiera matado a Bodoro, el nunca hubiera pasado el examen. Nunca habría podido seguir su sueño. En el examen también conoció a Hisoka queria darle un gran golpe aunque eso significaría su muerte no contó que Gon lo dejara inconsciente, también conoció a Illumi quien era el hermano mayor de Killua y era un bastardo. Ambos Alfas le desagradaron, ojala nunca los vuelva a encontrar en su camino. 

Pidió demasiado.

Los tres van en busca de Killua a la montaña Kuroroo en otro país. Se sintió desanimado y triste al ver que ninguno pudo abrir la puerta. Pero el portero Zebro los ayudo a entrenar. Demoraron tres meses y lo lograron. El solo pudo abrir la puerta de ocho toneladas, Kurapika y Gon estaban extasiados. Zebro les aplaudía a un lado, llegaron a un camino y los esperaba una adolescente, golpeo fuertemente a Gon, le hicieron creer que estaba allí para salvar a Killua, ella les pidió por favor que lo hicieran. Escucharon un balazo. Conocieron a la madre de Killua y a su hermanito. Esa mujer le dio muy mala espina a Leorio, ¿Que clase de madre tortura a sus hijos?

Sacaron a Killua de allí más fácil de lo que creían. Cuando estaban por tomar diferentes caminos, aparto a Killua para hablar un momento a solas, se alejaron, caminaron hasta llegar a un parque casi vació. Se sentaron en una banca y el ambiente se volvió un poco incomodo.

—Sabes, antes no me agradabas demasiado —Killua se para de una manera antinatural listo para huir, hubiera huido si Leorio no hubiera entrenado, pero lo vio y lo alcanzo a agarrar del brazo —Dejame hablar cachorro —Killua lo observa con unos hermosos ojos —Quizás antes no me agradabas, pero ahora... pero ahora luchare por ti, por ustedes. Se que ha pasado poco tiempo, pero me eh encariñado demasiado con ustedes —Leorio sentía que le escurría una lagrima por la mejilla —Y no dudare a tirarme de cabeza para salvar a alguno de ustedes o si tienen algún problema los ayudare no importa lo que pase —el mayor se agacho lentamente hasta quedar a la altura de Killua —Y tú ya eres uno de mis cachorros. 

Y sin pensarlo abrazo al niño, no le importo que su único traje se llenara de mocos y babas, no le importo que lo apretaran hasta casi quebrarle los hombros y menos le importo que llorara junto a Killua a lo menos diez minutos. 

Y a Killua no le importo abrazar a Leorio y por primera vez en la vida se dio cuenta que no solo podía llorar por dolor, rabia y frustración sino que también por alegría, felicidad y aceptación.

¡Sip! el corazón de Leorio estaba rebozando de alegría al sentir que un pequeño vinculo comenzaba a crecer, que Killua lo había aceptado como... ¿Madre? no le importaba. Porque Leorio piensa que esta bien ser un omega y esta más que preparado para ayudar a sus cachorros.


End file.
